<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Else's Valentine's Day by RedBeautyFTW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722076">Everyone Else's Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW'>RedBeautyFTW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina is sick on Valentine's Day....</p><p>and they set a date....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Else's Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Hey...</p><p>Sorry this was in my brain and I had to get it out...</p><p>This is the same universe as my 26 day christmas challenge so yay...</p><p>I hope you like it!  Please leave a comment!  Let me know what you think!</p><p>****************************************</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina groaned as she rolled over onto her side.  The room was hot and stuffy.  No matter how many different ways she moved, she just couldn’t get comfortable.  A loud cough escaped her throat and echoed off the walls of her bedroom.  She groaned again and rolled onto her back.  
</p><p>She was pretty sure she was being dramatic, but she didn’t care.  Her eyes slowly opened, and she huffed as she yanked the comforter from her body.  She pulled herself up, winching at the pain in her body as she scooted her way off the bed.  The moment she stood, she felt dizzy and out of sorts.  This had to be the worst cold she had ever experienced in her entire life.
</p><p>And of course, it would happen to her on Valentine’s Day.
</p><p>Valentina shuffled her sock clad feet toward the door then made her way down the hallway.  She paused at the entrance of the living room.  A soft smile adorned her lips at the sight of Juliana lying on the couch, quietly reading a book.  Her hand was mindlessly running through the soft fur of their dog as her eyes focused on the pages in front of her.
</p><p>Valentina leaned against the wall unsure if the cold or the scene was making her weak.  She loved the feeling domestic bliss she had with Juliana.  And now that they were engaged, Valentina knew she would have this feeling forever.  Even though she was well aware of that fact before they got engaged.
</p><p>Their life had been a whirlwind since they returned from New York and announced their engagement.  Celebration after celebration occurred.  Eva even participated in a few, but not before apologizing for her behavior.  Once the air was cleared, Eva took it upon herself to start hounding them with wedding discussions.  Venues, cake designers, wedding planners.
</p><p>Valentina was pretty sure all of the insanity is what got her sick.
</p><p>A loud sneeze escaped her breaking the silence.  Lanna raised her head with a whine and Juliana quickly sat up as well.  The coughing soon followed, and Valentina raised her hand the moment she saw Juliana close her book.  She attempted to tell her she was fine, but it was impossible with the string of choked sounds escaping her throat.
</p><p>“Val, why are you out of bed?” Juliana inquired, concern filling her voice.  She stood from the couch and quickly made her way over to Valentina.  She held Valentina upright, rubbing soothing circles on her back.  “You should be resting.”
</p><p>“It’s hot in there.” Valentina croaked as she pouted.  Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of Juliana mirroring her.  “And I was lonely.”
</p><p>Juliana released a sympathetic awe as she continued to rub her back.  “Want to come lay down with me?”
</p><p>“I don’t want to get you sick.” Valentina mildly protested.  
</p><p>She could tell by the look on Juliana’s face that her protest was halfhearted.  Being with Juliana was the main reason she dragged herself from the dank confines of their bedroom.  Being next to Juliana, having her comfort her, was the only thing that would make her feel human at this point.
</p><p>Juliana hummed, cocking her eyebrow knowingly.  “Come on.”  She motioned her head toward the couch.  “Let’s go get comfortable.”
</p><p>Valentina allowed herself to be guided toward the couch.  She reached out to pat Lanna’s head.  Her mouth turned downward when the puppy whined and moved to another spot on the sectional couch.  Juliana laid down first, pressing scooting back to the furthest corner of the couch.  Her back pressed against the cushioned arm rest.  She smiled up at Valentina, tapping her chest.
</p><p>A small smile twitched at the corner of Valentina’s mouth and she immediately obliged her silent request.  Her body rested on Juliana’s as she snuggled her way in between her legs.  She shifted her hair to the side and rested her head high on the other woman’s chest.  Her nose brushed against the nape of her neck and she breathed in the scent of her love.  She released a content sigh when Juliana wrapped her arms around her.
</p><p>She inwardly thanked Juliana for agreeing to spend an unnecessary amount of money on a new couch.  The larger amount of space gave them the flexibility to lay like this.  Wrapped up in one another when they wanted to be close without having to move into the bedroom.  
</p><p>Juliana stroked Valentina’s hair as she leaned closer to press a kiss against her forehead.  “You’re not as hot as you were earlier.”
</p><p>Valentina furrowed her brow.  “Wow, thanks.” She teased, smiling wider when Juliana chuckled underneath her.
</p><p>“You know what I meant.” Juliana retorted, tapping her lightly.  She shifted to the side slightly so she could meet Valentina’s eyes.  “Your fever is breaking.”  Her eyes drifted over her features as she brushed her fingers through her hair.  “That’s good.”
</p><p>Valentina hummed in response.  Her eyes fluttered close for a moment due to Juliana’s ministrations.  “Sorry I’m sick on Valentine’s Day.” She muttered, opening her eyes to meet the beautiful, chocolate brown gazing back at her.
</p><p>Juliana wrinkled her nose, the soft smile remained on her lips.  “It’s okay.”  She shrugged her shoulder as she continued to stroke Valentina’s hair.  “It’s not really Valentine’s Day for us anyway.”
</p><p>Valentina felt the warmth in her words.  “September fourteenth.” 
</p><p>Juliana nodded.  “September fourteenth.” She repeated, amusement lacing her tone.  “So, we’ll celebrate then.”
</p><p>“We should get married then.”
</p><p>Juliana paused, knitting her brow together.  “Seriously?”
</p><p>Valentina offered a weak shrug in response.  “Why not?”  She reached up, brushing her fingers lightly down Juliana’s perfect jawline.  “That’s our day, right?  Why not really make it our day?”
</p><p>Juliana regarded her fondly for a moment.  It wasn’t long before she nodded, her perfect teeth flashing with an even more perfect smile.  “Let’s do it.”
</p><p>Valentina attempted to squeal happily but ended up coughing hysterically.  She held up her finger, burying herself in the space between Juliana’s shoulder and the couch.  Juliana chuckled a comforting coo then gently stroked Valentina’s arm.  She waited patiently for the other woman to recover, beaming with Valentina’s eyes met her own once again.
</p><p>“Eva is going to be thrilled we set a date.” Valentina croaked, coughing one more time.
</p><p>Juliana half rolled her eyes.  “So is my mom.”
</p><p>Valentina chuckled, releasing another hard cough.  She groaned and buried herself into Juliana once again.  “I hate being sick.” She mumbled against her skin.
</p><p>“I hate that you're sick.” 
</p><p>Valentina shivered against her.  “Ugh, now I’m cold.”
</p><p>“I’ll go get you a blanket.”  Juliana attempted to separate herself from Valentina, but she held her in place.  Juliana sucked her teeth, tapping lightly at Valentina’s lower back.  “Val, come on.”
</p><p>“No, stay here.” She whined, cuddling impossibly closer.  “You can be my own personal heater.”
</p><p>Juliana chuckled, lightly.  “Obviously I’m not doing my job because you are shaking.”
</p><p>Valentina opened her mouth to respond but was immediately interrupted by a whine.  Both women turned to the sound to see Lanna sitting beside them on the floor.  Her tail was thumping against the hardwood as she stared at them, clutching Valentina’s blanket between her teeth.
</p><p>“Aw, baby.” Valentina cooed, a small cough escaping her throat.  “Thank you.”  
</p><p>Juliana reached out and took the blanket from the puppy.  “You’re so good when you want to be.” She said, scratching underneath her jaw.  
</p><p>Lanna titled her head at the comment.  A small, playful growl built in her throat before she released a tiny bark.  She huffed a wet sneeze then bounded her way back to her original place on the other side of the couch.
</p><p>Juliana wrapped the blanket around them, but mostly around Valentina.  She tucked it close around her body then returned to holding her close.  Juliana turned her head, pressing several kisses to Valentina’s head before letting out a relaxed sigh.  The comfortable silence fell around them and Juliana found herself drifting off as she held Valentina.
</p><p>“Oh, you know what?” Valentina spoke, excitedly as she pushed herself up.
</p><p>Juliana snapped from her drifting and met Valentina’s eyes.  “What?”
</p><p>“If I feel better tomorrow, we can go to the store and clean out all of the half-priced chocolate.”  Valentina wiggled her eyebrows.  “What do you think?”
</p><p>Juliana laughed wholeheartedly.  Her hand raised to rest on Valentina’s warm cheek and she stroked her soft skin with her thumb.  Without another thought, she leaned in, pressing a long, soft kiss to Valentina’s waiting lips.  Her sickness be damned.  Juliana needed to kiss her and Valentina needed to feel her kiss.
</p><p>Juliana was the first to pull back, smiling when Valentina weakly followed her lips with closed eyes.  She waited patiently for Valentina to look at her again.  When she did, Juliana stared at her adoringly.  She leaned in, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Valentina’s nose.
</p><p>Valentina narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow in question.  “Is that a yes?”
</p><p>Juliana laughed again, nodding.  “Yes.”
</p><p>Valentina bit excitedly into her bottom lip as she cuddled into Juliana again.  She sighed, happily and pressed a small kiss to the side of Juliana’s neck.  “Happy everyone else’s Valentine’s Day, Juls.”
</p><p>Juliana giggled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Happy everyone else’s Valentine’s day, Val.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>